The general method of supporting the inner penthouse casing of a boiler is to suspend it from a series of threaded rods from top support steel. This inner boiler casing generally defines the boiler enclosure with insulation applied to the outer surface of the inner boiler casing. These threaded rods, with nuts, are hung from top structural steel and extend downward to but more generally through the upper or penthouse casing before terminating In most cases, these rods will be used to support an item within the boiler enclosure, thus the reason they often extend through the penthouse casing rather than terminate at the casing itself.
The casing itself is supported by or rests upon a series of channels that have small holes therein through which the rods pass. It is customary to weld a small ring between both the rod and the channel to secure the channel (and hence the casing) in place. Sometimes, this ring is a seal ring so as to prevent any flue gas from escaping from the boiler enclosure through this connection.
One difficulty with this method of installation is the fact that before anything else is supported from these rods, the intermediate channel must be installed and, in any event, well before the casing is to be inserted. Thus, the channels must be maneuvered to slide upward along the rods afterwhich they are temporarily field supported at a first location. Later, when it is time to install the casing, these channels must be detached from the temporary supports, re-maneuvered by sliding down the rods to their proper place. In addition to these redundant steps, the channels often are in the way or interfere with ongoing construction activities thus creating a hazard.
In the alternative, should the channels not be installed in the early stages of a job or until after the rods are already secured to another object, the channels must be cut to fit around the rods. Usually a section of channel is field cut to provide a slot for inserting the rod into the designated opening in the channel. This removed section of channel is generally then re-welded back to the channel thereby closing this slot. Furthermore, the circular ring is also installed in two semi-circular pieces which must be welded both together and to the channel.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a means and method for installing casing support channels without the need for duplicate welding and positioning steps. It is another object of this invention to provide a one-piece plate that can be welded between the channel and the rod which will seal and/or support the channel and inner boiler casing. A further object of this invention is to provide a slotted channel thereby giving the erector the option of installing the top support casing channels at any time during the construction process. These and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.